


Fights and Jealousy

by Morana_black



Series: No one likes the Rogues [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky is just sad and tired, Dark Steve Rogers, Don't Like Don't Read, Jealous Steve, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Clint Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Sam is regretful, Scott is confused, Wanda is an entitled bitch, accords, no beta we die like men, not team Cap friendly, srsly its like kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: Natasha gave up the Rogues in return for partial immunity. They are forced to sign the accords after a lot of fighting, and Steve and Tony see each other face-to-face for the first time since Siberia(This sucks bc I rushed it but maybe I'll fix it later)





	Fights and Jealousy

They had been in the car for the better part of a day. An hour into the ride Clint noticed that while he, Wanda and Steve had Hero-proof metal cuffs on, Sam and Scott's hands were tied together with ropes. When questioned, the two shrugged and refused to speak for the rest of the ride. Wanda eyed them suspiciously and would have tried tapping into their minds if not for the collar that had been forced on her while she was distracted that locked away her powers. The car jerked to a stop and a bunch of security guards surrounded the vehicle. "Get out of the car slowly, don't make any sudden moves. We can and _will_ shoot if necessary. Head onto the jet. Once again, Do Not Try Anything." One by one the rogues stepped out of the truck and were led onto the waiting jet, generously provided by Tony Stark. The plane ride lasted for a total of twenty minutes, which were spent in tense silence. 

When they landed, it was just past noon, and a crowd of reporters were gathered by the entrance to the compound. The rogues weren't allowed to leave the jet until the crowd cleared. 

Steve was surprised at the amount of people milling about inside the compound. Scientists, soldiers, receptionists, security, janitors, even what looked like tour guides were walking around, completing various tasks. Steve remembered reading in a newspaper that Tony had sold Avengers Tower. He didn't mind the compound, but if it was supposed to be his home the extra staff would have to go. It wasn't something that worried him. He'd just talk to Tony about it later tonight, after they make up. The man was always more agreeable after sex.

No one acknowledged  them as they walked by, and those who did simply glared at them before going back to what they were doing. They were led into a small room with a table as the centerpiece, surrounded by chairs that had a tablet in front of them. The rogues sat down cautiously, watching their surroundings. The door slid open, and a woman in a suit walked in, holding a tablet like the ones in front of them in her hands. She smiled, and walked to the front of the room. "Hello. My name is agent Elise Smith. I'm sure you all know why you're here. And I'm sure you also know that you won't be allowed to leave without signing the revised accords. I assume everyone here has the read the original and has a general idea of what they're working with?" Everyone nodded except Steve and Wanda. The agent turned to face them, a tight smile on her face. "So you risked your life, your friends lives, and everything you've ever known because you refused to sign a contract that you haven't even read?" 

Steve shifted nervously, but a stubborn expression remained on his face. "I didn't need to read it, I already knew what they were for. They were made to control us. It isn't right." The group stared at him in amazement. He shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"I followed you because I thought you knew what you were doing! You didn't even read it?! What the fuck, Steve?!" Sam yelled, standing up. The agent held her hands up in a placating manner. 

"Please sit back down, Mr. Wilson, we will discuss everything momentarily. Now, you have two options. Either way, you will be ending up signing the accords. It is up to you whether or not to co-operate. Anyone who is willing to sign the accords please stand up, and you will be escorted to a room where you will have the revisions in the accords explained to you. After you sign them, you will be escorted to your new living quarters and given instructions on where to go next." A section of the wall opened up, revealing a spacious room hidden behind it. A guard stepped out and motioned for those who were willing to cooperate to stand up. Only Sam and Scott did. They were led out and the wall closed. Agent Smith masked her exasperation with a forced smile. This was going to be a long assignment. She was starting to think she might finish the gigantic bottle of Panadol Dr. Stark had gifted her when he learned she'd be working with the rogues.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Elise wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. It had been three hours and they were still on page 14 of the 17,615 page document. 

"But where are we supposed to get our weapons?!" Steve yelled, clearly frustrated too. She slammed her hands on the table in front of her, startling them all into silence. 

"Your weaponry, armor, housing, and nourishment will be provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.! If any of you asks about this again, I will send you back to prison myself! Clear?!" The rogues mumbled assent, clearly unhappy with the arrangement, but unwilling to argue further. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You know what? We'll come back to this tomorrow. I have other assignments and a family that needs to be fed. Hopefully after some sleep you'll be more cooperative." She left the room and watched as several guards walked in to take them to their temporary sleeping area before leaving to get that giant bottle. Thank the lord for Dr. Stark. However did he put up with these people? 

 

~~~~~~~

Steve sighed, looking around the small, barren room he'd been given. It contained a bed, a chair and table, a small en suite, and a water dispenser. They'd each been given one, and been allowed to go to a small common room that they had been warned was heavily surveilled. Steve got up to go to the common room, hoping to find Clint or Wanda there, when he'd heard something that sounded like giggling. He frowned. The voice was familiar.

"Stop! Ste-Steven! I just need to get one thing and then we can- oh, ah- no, not yet!" There were some scuffling sounds and more giggling, before the sound of a door opening and closing. Steve stepped out and saw Tony reaching up to a cupboard (the opening and closing sound he'd heard) with a certain someone draped all over him, face buried in Tony's neck. 

"Get away from him!" Steve yelled, moving towards them. The two looked up, noticing him for the first time, and Steve noticed Tony turning suspiciously pale. It was probably because Steve had caught him with another man. Speaking of-

"Tony! What the hell do you think you're doing?! First you- you lock us up in these empty rooms, then you refuse to let Clint see his family, you put that joke of a collar on Wanda, and now you're- what? Cheating?!" Tony's grip on the other man's shirt tightened, and Steve noticed how frightened Tony looked, and how angry the other man looked. Understanding dawned on him. 

"Oh.. Tony, it's okay, I'm not really angry at you, just come over here and he won't be able to hurt you anymore, okay?" Steve said in a gentle voice, deducing that the man must be abusing Tony, forcing him to go through with the 'engagement' and now scaring him into staying away from Steve.

"If you come near me or my husband again, the things I will do to you will have me in a jail cell. Do you understand?" The strangely dressed man said slowly, as if Steve was some kind of idiot. 

"I-what? Husband?! How dare you-!" Steve was cut off by none other than Tony, who started to mumble something. "What? Tony, are you okay? Did he force you to marry him?! What's going on?" Tony took in a shuddering breath and pressed himself into the wizard's side, his voice clearer now. 

"Stephen, don't, let's just go, he wouldn't have even seen us if I didn't drag you over here, let's just go back to our room, please, I- I don't- I can't- I" 'Stephen's' face softened, and he started rubbing Tony's shoulder in a comforting manner. He kissed the top of his head sympatherically, like that wasn't Steve's boyfriend he was holding, and opened a portal to what looked like Tony's old room, except it was decorated differently now. They stepped through and the portal started to close just in time for Steve to see the two engage in a tender kiss, before his vision was obstructed by orange sparks and it was like they'd never been there. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a month and a half, and the rogues had finally signed the accords. They now apparently had to take a series of tests to see whether or not they'd get to join the new Avengers or if they'd go to S.H.I.E.L.D.. The door to the training room finally opened, and inside they saw two people sparring on the big mat in the middle, one wearing a suspiciously familiar black catsuit and the other in red-and-blue spandex. The smaller one overtook Natasha, and they sat up, grinning at each other and talking about past scores.

"Natasha! Where the hell have you been?! Why did you rat us out?!" Clint shouted, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed. Natasha stared at them with cold indifference and the smaller person stepped forward. He looked like a teenager, couldn't have been older than sixteen. He started walking towards them and Steve prepared himself for the praise and instead got a punch in the face that sent him crashing into the wall several meters behind him, leaving a sizable dent in it and a rapidly darkening bruise on Steve's face. Everyone turned to face him in shock, except Natasha who didn't seem all that surprised. "That's for trying to kill my father, shithead." The boy hissed, before turning on his heel and leaving, Natasha following closely behind. The only person who matched that description was Tony.. since when did Tony have a kid?!

 

~~~~~~~~~

Only Steve got onto the new team, and as backup for emergencies only. Clint was to be sent back to S.H.I.E.L.D., and Wanda was to be shipped off to some school for mutant children to learn how to control her powers. They were all furious. Clint still hadn't been allowed to see his kids. They'd asked to see Stark, and had finally been allowed to. They would be going over their new arrangements, and he would be there instead of their handler. They'd been sitting in the meeting room for around ten minutes, and Stark still hadn't shown up. Just as they thought that, the door opened, and Tony walked in, tapping away at his phone, a dark red mark clearly visible on his neck, filling Steve with rage. He tried  to control it, remind himself that if Tony wanted to pretend like he didn't care, he could too. Tony sat down and the meeting started. Clint interrupted immediately, giving Stark an accusing glare. "Why the hell won't you let me see my kids, Stark?!" The man in question didn't even flinch.

"First of all, It isn't and never was up to me. Your ex-wife didn't want you near them, not after you carelessly abandoned them recently." He replied, not looking up from his phone. "Second, we are not friends, agent Barton. You will refer to me as Dr. Stark, or not at all."

They stared at him in bewilderment, and he ignored them in favour of staring at his phone. He had a fond smile on his face as he stared down at whoever he was talking to, which made Steve snap. "I'm sorry, is this amusing to you?" He snarled, glaring at the man. 

"Okay, you know what? That's it, goodbye, I'm done." He said, standing up. "I'm missing date night for this, and it doesn't seem to be doing anyone any favors. Notify me about anything of importance, ok?" He said, addressing the woman in charge of the meeting, who nodded as he left, and didn’t try to stop him. 

 

 

Steve had never been so overwhelmed in his life. But he could still fix it. He could start with Tony's son..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wooop maybe there'll be like a third one about Peter and Steve but that's it I'm abandoning this series. I have other things I want to write and this isn't capturing my attention right now. I might come back to it in the future but you know, until then.


End file.
